La primera vez
by mrgg417517
Summary: Comineza lo nunca visto ni oido de Gokusen, porque los protagonistas comparten con nosotros sus inconfesables inquietudes. Shinkumi . Fanfic basado en el manga de Morimoto Kozueko. Ni los personajes ni el argumento principal me pertenecen.
1. La primera vez para Sawada Shin

**La primera vez...**

Los chicos siguieron comentando sobre nuestra nueva tutora, sin darle demasiada importancia. Rápidamente pasaron a la otra nueva profesora, exponiendo sus ideas sobre mujeres en general. Su conversación tomo rumbos ya conocidos que dejaban poco espacio para nuevos aportes.

Di la última calada al cigarrillo y pensé, una vez más, que había algo extraño en esa profesora. Tal vez fuera tan solo mi imaginación, pero lo dudo. Apenas recuerdo la última vez que una persona había conseguido sorprenderme. Ni hablar de perder el tiempo pensando sobre cosas que nada tenían que ver conmigo.

Y aquí estoy, con la conversación de mis amigos como ruido de fondo, preguntándome qué es lo que no cuadraba en esta ecuación, ¡nunca mejor dicho! De momento tengo una incógnita sin ningún otro dato, sin ninguna relación. Tal vez tan solo debía recoger más información para despejar la _X_ y volver a mi tranquila existencia.

Tras separarnos hasta mañana, tomo rumbo hacia mi apartamento. Tal vez tan solo estoy aburrido. Aburrido del colegio, aburrido de la rutina, aburrido de la vida. Cuando estoy con ellos, con mis amigos, consigo entretenerme y encontrar un poco de diversión, pero siempre término regresando al solitario apartamento. Tal vez tan solo necesito una distracción y por eso veo cosas que no existen. Tal vez la novata tan solo es otra profesora más. Otro "adulto" al que ignorar.

Tumbado en la cama, rodeado por la oscuridad, el sueño me elude. Una y otra vez mis pensamientos toman el mismo rumbo, a pesar de mi determinación a ignorarlos. Pero es algo más que una simple sospecha. Es una sensación de intranquilidad, de nerviosismo, de incertidumbre, que hace tiempo que había dejado de experimentar. Esa que me obliga a volver sobre los acontecimientos del día, para encontrar "ese" punto de inflexión que había desequilibrado la rutina. El momento en el que sentí que había algo nuevo, algo extraño, algo fuera de mi monótona existencia.

El día en sí fue extraño, ya que me desperté temprano y llegue a tiempo de la primera clase del día. Ya al despertar presentí que algo no estaba bien. Esa incomodidad que te inunda cuando, tras un hecho de lo más normal, sabes que estas actuando de una forma extraña. Y a pesar de seguir, o intentar seguir, con el día a día, te llena y obliga a revisar cada uno de tus actos buscando lo que esta mal, lo que te ha alterado. Por ello, cuando nada más abrir la puerta de clase vi a todos salir en tropel corriendo entre gritos de júbilo y excitación, pensé que, tal vez, tan solo era uno de esos días en los que nada salía bien.

No le di más importancia cuando la vi entrar. Tal vez la mire demasiado fijamente, pero fue por la extraña imagen que daba: chándal, coletas, gafas y un aspecto, en general, despreocupado y alegre. Nada acorde con una profesora nueva. Pero conforme iban pasando los minutos mi miraba volvía una y otra vez a ella, como si buscara algo que no podía ver tras esas horribles gafas. Sus actos, sus palabras, sus miradas,... eran extrañas y reafirmaban que algo no estaba bien con ella. Pero es que además no podía evitar estar pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos. Y a pesar de que intente ignorarla, me sorprendía observándola de nuevo, como si fuera merecedora de ser objeto de estudio; un estudio minucioso y detenido.

Nadie más parecía notarlo, ninguno de los compañeros le prestó una atención especial, los chicos ni siquiera consideraron mis palabras. No es que eso fuera extraño. Ellos tan solo viven el momento y disfrutan día a día. Pero tienen instintos, instintos de supervivencia que los lleva a desconfiar, a ver enemigos en todos los adultos, a poder sentir el peligro, aunque luego ignorasen todo eso. Y ninguno se había sentido minimamente amenazado o interesado por ella. Tan solo yo.

Desperté sobresaltado, cubierto de un frío sudor, con la respiración alterada y los nervios a flor de piel. Excitación, urgencia, peligro; un sueño confuso e irracional, extraño. No recordaba lo que había soñado. Sus amigos, el instituto, su familia, sabía que todos aparecían en su sueño, pero un rostro estaba más claro que los demás, una presencia dominaba sus inexistentes recuerdos. Una persona permanecía clara en su mente, como centro y causa del mal sueño.

Es la primera vez que Sawada Shin sueña con Yamaguchi Kumiko... No será la última.


	2. La primera vez de Yamaguchi Kumiko

**La primera vez...**

"Realmente hoy a sido un día completito. Esos pequeños bastardos me van a dar más problemas de los que nunca pensé cuando decidí hacerme profesora. ¡Quien iba a pensar que terminaría el día peleando contra alumnos! Pero estuvo bien. Nadie, repito, ¡nadie puede tocar a mis preciados alumnos!"

Yamaguchi Kumiko se encontraba dentro del ofuro y los bruscos movimientos de sus brazos, que acompañaban a sus pensamientos, hicieron que el agua se desbordase.

Sentía el cuerpo lleno de energía tras su entrenamiento con Tetsu, por lo que el baño se estaba prolongando más de lo habitual para poder llegar a relajarse.

"¡Mierda! ¡Ese cabrón de 3º, junto con sus secuaces! Si lo vuelvo a ver se va ha cagar. Atreverse con uno de mis alumnos. Pero mi chaval lo hizo bien. No fue con el cuento a nadie, y se enfrentó a ellos de frente, solo, valientemente. Ellos son unos cobardes. Tenían que ser varios para poder con uno de los míos. Kumai-kun lo hizo bien. Se portó como un autentico hombre." Una estúpida sonrisa iluminó su rostro al recordarlo. "Encima intentó protegerme. ¡Que dulce!"

"¡Yankumi! gritaba. Yankumi. ¡Me gusta! Realmente me gusta. Nunca nadie me había dado un sobrenombre antes. Yankumi, me gusta. Es sencillo, fácil... Y así tal vez dejen de llamarme "perra", "cerda" o "puta". Desde luego prefiero Yankumi."

El sonido de su risa llenó el cuarto cuando recordó la cara de desilusión de sus alumnos cuando dijo que le gustaba. Sin lugar a dudas esperaban poder seguir molestándola al nombrarla así. Y su frustración fue motivo de regocijo para ella, ahora que el día terminaba.

"Si no me tranquilizo luego no descansaré bien. Y debo descansar para poder enfrentarme a otro día con mis preciosos estudiantes. Seguro que mañana será un día tan intenso como hoy.

Por cierto que no comprendo porqué Wakamatsu me ha estado mirando extraño toda la tarde, evitando mi mirada durante la cena. ¿Habrá algún problema? ¿Estará bien el abuelo?

¡Oh, maldita sea! ¿Por qué ha de ser tan difícil? Yo tan solo quiero ser profesora, una buena profesora. Enseñar a las nuevas generaciones, inculcarles el conocimiento de la vida, mostrarles el camino recto a seguir. Quiero poder aportarle toda mi ilusión de futuro para que, el día que sean adultos, lo sean con conocimiento y responsabilidad. Qué no se conviertan en cabrones faltos de corazón, cretinos a los que solo les importa su propia existencia.

Pero soy quien soy, la única consanguínea de la familia Koroda, su Ojou. ¡Y me encanta! No comprendo como mama pudo abandonar esta vida. Tal vez quería demasiado a papa. Pero sin dudas tuvo que ser una elección muy difícil. ¿Qué haré yo cuando tenga que decidir? ¿Qué elegiré?"

En su mente aparecieron las imágenes de distintos rostros: la cara de su abuelo, la de Kyou-san, la de Shinohara-sensei, Tetsu, Minoru, Wakamatsu;... pero también las de sus compañeros de trabajo, Fujiyama-sensei, Kouchou, Eguchi-sensei;... y las de sus preciados alumnos, Kumai-kun, Minami-kun, Uchiyama-kun,...Sawada-kun.

"¿Sawada-kun? ¡Mierda! Ese maldito bastardo faltó hoy a clases. No me gusta. No me gusta nada. Cuando aparece apenas hace nada. Bueno, el resto no es que haga mucho pero... Y suele faltar según le acomoda. Me da mala espina. Y encima parece que el resto le escucha. No me gusta. Parece demasiado tranquilo. No. decididamente no me gusta ese tipo. Voy a tener que cuidarme de él.

Pero no demasiado fuerte, al fin y al cabo también es mi alumno. Y debo asegurarme de cuidar de todos ellos. Solo espero que no se metan en muchos problemas. ¡Ya tengo bastante con mi familia como para encima tener que correr detrás de esos pequeños bastardos!"

Esa noche Yamaguchi Kumiko soñó con sus alumnos, con persecuciones y problemas, con luchas,... Y soñó que se enfrentaba a Sawaka Shin, su preciado alumno, rodeados por el resto de su clase que los animaban aleatoriamente. Los golpes y gritos se mezclaban mientras intentaba eliminar al pequeño bastardo. Estaba dando lo mejor de sí misma pero el jodido niñato se defendía bien y atacaba rápido. Era una lucha encarnizada que no estaba segura de poder ganar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía dudas al respecto de sus actitudes de lucha, por lo que cuando saboreo su propia sangre mezclada con bilis tras el último puñetazo supo que estaba soñando. Pero Sawada Shin no iba a vencerle ni en sueños. ¡Ni en sus más locos sueños se dejaría ganar por él!

Es la primera vez que Yamaguchi Kumiko sueña con Sawada Shin... No será la última.


	3. La duda

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**: Spoiler del manga_

* * *

"Esa maldita profesora se está convirtiendo en un mal dolor de cabeza."

Shin se encontraba tumbado sobre el césped, dormitando, mientras Kuma devoraba las takoyaki que había comprado de camino. El parque estaba casi desierto a esas horas, el sonido de los cuervos se podía escuchar claramente junto al murmullo del viento entre las ramas de los árboles. Pero este habitual remanso de paz y tranquilidad no pudo, esta vez, calmarle. Estaba demasiado molesto con lo ocurrido como para apreciarlo. Su mente divagaba de buscar explicación, al tiempo que se autorecriminaba por la estúpida situación que había provocado.

¡Había estado tan seguro!

Tras ver a los de tercero vencidos y amontonados "como en los mangas antiguos", según Minami, estaba más convencido de que Yamaguchi era la artífice de eso. Ella no era, en absoluto, lo que aparentaba, o pretendía aparentar. Era imposible que existiera una tía así de estúpida y anormal. ¡Tenia que ser una pantalla! Pero ¿una pantalla para qué?

Por eso dijo a Kuma que le pegara. Creía firmemente que esquivaría el golpe, a pesar de encontrarse de espaldas. ¿Dónde estuvo su error?

La historia de cómo escapó de Kudou era más que discutible. ¡Salir corriendo! Tal vez fuera rápida corriendo, pero dudaba mucho que hubiera huido, ni que estuviera allí por casualidad. No iba con su imagen. No con la imagen que él tenía de ella.

Así que debía de ampliar dicha imagen, empezando por añadir "mentirosa" y mala, muy mala mentirosa. Se le veía claramente la improvisación y las dudas. No, no valía para mentir.

Y por supuesto, en su lista para describirla no podía faltar baka. Simplemente baka.

Pero todo esto no hacia sino confirmar su opinión de que ocultaba algo. Y, del mismo modo, reafirmaba su interés en descubrirlo.

**- ¡Mierda!** - murmuro entre dientes levantándose.

**- ¿Ocurre algo, Shin?**- la preocupación de Kuma se reflejaba en su limpia mirada.

**- No, nada.**

Pero pudo ver que no le creía. Sacudió sus pantalones y se encaminó, siempre seguido por su amigo, hacia la salida. Iba a desenmascarar a esa estúpida profesora, la expondría ante todos y podría, por fin, olvidarse de ella. ¿Pero cómo?

A Shin le estaba resultando difícil encontrar la forma de descubrir lo que esa profesora ocultaba, de averiguar cómo confirmar sus sospechas. Le estaba resultando tan difícil que incluso comenzó a dudar de sí. Algo de lo más inusual.

Estaba claro que primero debía ponerla a prueba en una lucha, para saber cuan fuerte y rápida era. Tal vez tan solo practicaba algún tipo de arte marcial o de autodefensa pero entonces... ¿Por qué ocultarlo? No era nada del otro mundo.

También era extraño que nombraran tutora a una profesora novata, lo normal era esperar uno o dos años antes de darles la responsabilidad. Eso indicaba que el director seguramente sabía algo.

Y luego estaba su comportamiento en sí, gracioso e infantil, llegando al ridículo. Ninguna persona con un carácter tan inmaduro debería ser profesor, si es que esa era su verdadera personalidad, cosa que dudaba.

Teorías inverosímiles iban y venían por su cabeza, y aunque ninguna lo convencía, seguía dándoles vueltas. Algunas eran realmente inverosímiles y, desde luego, influencia de la televisión; como fue la de que en realidad esa mujer era un agente de policía que debía estar investigando algo; o un testigo protegido que soñaba con ser profesor y exigió ese trabajo para cooperar; o una investigadora de algún robo que sospechaba de alguien del centro o, tal vez, investigaba la infidelidad de algún profesor; o era una asesina suplantando a su víctima,...

Realmente debía irse a dormir y dejarse los delirios. Eso no le estaba ayudando en absoluto. Necesitaba pruebas. Pero no sabía cómo conseguirlas. Y por ello, su mente no cejaba en el empeño, eludiendo el sueño y cansancio.

E imaginando cosas cada vez más ridículas.

Es la primera vez que Sawada Shin no duerme pensando en Yamaguchi Kumiko... No será la última.

* * *

_Takoyaki: una comida japonesa _

_Baka: estúpida, tonta_


	4. Cita en el rio I

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias:** Spoiler del manga_

* * *

Kumiko salió del instituto y se dirigió hacia el río, para acudir a su cita con Sawada. No le hacía ninguna gracia el tener que acudir, pero lo había prometido. Tubo que aceptar, ese mal nacido la había puesto contra la pared. Pero se las pagaría, ¡ya se las pagaría!

Por un lado, no sabía como salir de esta situación sin confirmar las sospechas del joven. Y por otro lado, no sabía en qué y cuándo se había descuidado. Debía de tener más cuidado. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser descubierta, o todos los años de esfuerzo, junto con sus sueños, se irían a la mierda. Solo tenía claro que, de momento, el único que tenía sospechas era Sawada. Ese chico era más listo de lo que aparentaba.

Se tiraba el día durmiendo sobre su pupitre, al fondo de la clase, sin prestar atención a nada. No es que obtuviera mucha cooperación del resto de sus compañeros, pero de vez en cuando se dirigían a ella, normalmente para decirle que se callará, insultarla o ambas cosas a la vez. Desde el primer día quedó claro que era alguien en esa clase. Ahora sabía que era el líder indiscutible. Y por la forma de enterarse bien podría haber seguido viviendo sin saberlo.

Casi le da un ataque cuando vio la clase vacía. E inmediatamente supo dónde se habían metido. Su estúpido complot casi le cuesta la evaluación. Y ahora debía encontrarse con él para luchar. "¡Maldito mal nacido!"

Una sonrisa, cargada de ironía, cruzó su rostro. "Hay que reconocer que me ha pillado. Me tenía cogida por lo huevos. Pero no se va ha salir con la suya. No sé como, pero no pienso luchar contra él."

Algo se le ocurriría. No pensaba seguir con el plan, ella no iba ha hacer lo que Sawada quisiera, no. Ella no iba a obedecerlo como el resto. No le temía y, desde luego, aún le quedaba mucho como para ganarse su respeto. Tampoco debía darle más motivos para sospechar de ella. Lo mejor sería que se llevaran bien. Sin lugar a dudas, tener de su parte al cabecilla le haría todo más fácil.

Podría distraerlo, darle otro asunto en el que pensar…

"Estoy intentando hacer que se una a un club que planeo crear", las palabras de Fujiyama-sensei le dieron una idea, "El club Coral masculino".

Sí, eso podría ayudar. Si lo convencía para participar, tal vez usando a Fujiyama-sensei como incentivo, estaría demasiado ocupado como para hacerse preguntas sobre ella, o intentar fastidiarla. Sí. "¡Buena idea!" se felicitó a sí misma.

Hoy le enseñaría a Sawada una importante lección: no se debe mosquear a la profesora.

Pero primero debía encontrarlo. "¿Dónde coño está?". Ya llevaba un rato caminando por la vertiente superior que seguía el río sin encontrarlo. Tan solo esperaba no haberse equivocado de sentido. "Tal vez debería de haberle pedido más indicaciones. En la orilla del río, en la orilla del río,... ¿pero dónde?"

Tras caminar un podo más pudo divisar un pequeño grupo de estudiantes del Shirokin, eran los amigos de Sawada. Él debía estar allí también.

Es la primera vez que Yamaguchi Kumiko acude a una cita con Sawada Shin... No será la última.


	5. Cita en el rio II

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**__: más que Spoiler del manga_

* * *

El cielo está despejado. Hace buen tiempo, tal vez un poco de aire.

"Un buen día para pelear". Ya lleva esperando un buen rato. "Pero se que vendrá. De cualquier otro no estaría tan seguro, pero sí de ella. No me gustaba, seguro que oculta algo, pero, de alguna manera, se que cumpliría su palabra". Cualquier otro profesor habría dado parte al jefe de estudios, o al director, y nos habrían expedientado, incluso expulsado. "¡Pero esa estúpida tiene tanta confianza en sí misma!" Cree firmemente que ella es del tipo de personas a las que les gusta arreglar los asuntos por sí mismos. "¡Ahí está!"

**-Sabía que mantendrías tu palabra.**

**- ¿Y?**

**- Ya te lo dije, lucharemos de igual a igual **– "te descubriré, de esta no tienes escapatoria. Seguramente los de tercero te subestimaron. Yo no cometeré ese error"

Shin se quita la chaqueta del uniforme, lanzándola con fuerza. Kumiko, que lo observa fijamente, lo imita, pero un escalofrío le hace replantearse el seguir en manga corta, yendo a recogerla para ponérsela.

"Idiota"

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque creo que no seres una profesora norma. Eres bastante fuerte ¿verdad? Por eso. Sé que fuiste tú quien pateó a Kudou y los otros de tercero - "**me estoy lanzando un farol, pero según creo, caerá. ¡Mírala! Qué cara ha puesto. Se ha descubierto. ¡Bien! ¡Sabía qué tenía razón!" - **Quiero ver cómo lo hiciste. Justo igual. ¡Necesito verlo!**- "necesito asegurarme, necesito pruebas."

Shin la agarra por el cuello de la chaqueta, listo para comenzar.

**- Siento mucho decírtelo, pero no pienso hacer algo tan absurdo.**

**- Qué... **- "¿qué está diciendo?, ¡qué coño dice! No, no, no. No se me va a escapar, no la dejaré. Una oportunidad como esta no se va a repetir."

**- Tú no te dedicas a ir pegando por ahí porque sí ¿verdad?**- "¡Me está tocando las narices!" - **¡Deja de hacer estas tonterías y vete al club coral a disfrutar de la vida!**

**- ¿Coros...?-** "...."

**- Correcto. Un club coral masculino.- "**Se está burlando, ¿verdad?... ¿Realmente lo dice en serio? ¿No esta de cachondeo?"

**- ¿¡Realmente quieres que te pegue!? - "**Ahora sí que me ha cabreado, ya no será pegar por pegar. Ahora está justificado. Apuntarme al club de coros... ¡Ni loco!"

¡Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi! El sonido del silbato y los gritos les indicaron la repentina llegada.

**- ¡¡Quietos ahí!!**- el agente estaba sobre el puente, gritando como un descosido.- **¿¡Qué estáis haciendo!?**

….

**- ¡¡ ES LA POLI!!**- "se escapa de mi agarre sin ningún esfuerzo y veo como se pone histérica" - **¡Polis! ¡Mierda, es la jodida pasma! -** "me agarra del cuello de la camisa, ¡ahogándome!!!" - **¡Hey! ¡Son los polis!** - "¡Histérica! Esta totalmente histérica... ¡y es peligrosa!!"

**- ¡Ya lo sé, joder! ¡Cállate! ¡**

**- ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Separaos y escondeos por ahí!**- Kumiko sale corriendo

**- ¿Huh?- **"¡¿a dónde coño va esa loca?!"

Lo único que se ve de ella es su espalda. "¡Realmente es rápida!"

Los chicos saltan la valla y corren hacia él.

**- ¡Shin-chan, la poli!**- "¡gracias Kuma, no la había visto!".

**- ¡Vámonos, tenemos que pirarnos de aquí!- **"¡qué demostración de lógica, Minami! ¡Qué haríamos sin ti!"

**- No os mováis de ahí **– ordena el agente desde el otro lado de la valla.

Yamaguchi ya lleva una buena delantera cuando los chicos comienzan a correr detrás ella.

**- E... espera, ¿Por qué está corriendo tan desesperadamente? ¡Pero si es una profesora, joder!-** "¿profesora? ¡¡es una maldita liebre!!"

**- No lo sé tío, hay algo raro en ella ¡Te lo juro!** - "tal vez ahora lo entendáis de una maldita vez y me hagáis caso. ¡Esta tía no es normal!"

**- ¡Déjalo ya, no es más que una profesora novata rara!**

"Pues no, parece que aún no lo han pillado." Pero ahora Shin sonríe. Idiota, rara, loca, histérica,… ¡Qué más da! "Hoy ha sido un buen día".

Es la primera vez que Sawada Shin corre tras Yamaguchi Kumiko... No será la última.

* * *

_-chan: sufijo de tratamiento que indica niñez o una gran confianza._


	6. Té

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**__: Spoiler del manga_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Té **

Era ya entrada la noche. Kumiko se encontraba sentada mirando hacia el exterior, cubierta por una manta. No tenía sueño. Los últimos acontecimientos la habían desvelado. Por lo que decidió tomar un té. La taza humeante se encontraba entre sus manos, entibiando su cuerpo frente al frío ambiente.

Raras eran las ocasiones que recordaba en que no conseguía dormir. Y siempre era por causas desagradables, como ahora. Con su abuelo en el hospital, el enfrentamiento entre el clan del tío Tenkai y los Nekomata se había saldado con un balazo para Shinoara-sensei. Por suerte el disparo le dio en el brazo y no era de mucha gravedad.

Tras conocer la historia detrás de su relación con la familia, su admiración hacia él había aumentado; al igual que su cariño hacia el abuelo. Ambos hombres dignos de confianza y respeto. Algo de lo que carecían, al parecer, una porción del clan de los Nekotama. Jamás los perdonaría.

Pero todo ello pertenecía a la monótona vida de una familia yakuza. No se podía decir que hubiera ocurrido algo extraordinario. Tan solo que en esta ocasión ella se había visto inmersa.

No, lo que le había quitado esta noche el sueño era aún más desagradable: el maldito encuentro con Sawada a la entrada de su reunión. ¡¿Qué coño hacía ahí?! ¡Con razón se dormía en clase! Si se pasaba las noches paseando por las calles. ¿Y sus padres? ¿Sabían lo qué hacía?¿Es que no lo vigilaban? Por lo que parecía contaba con demasiada libertad.

_"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"_ Estaba segura que la había reconocido.

Además, ¿no había sido él quien la había advertido sobre los Nekomata? ¿Qué hacía ahora frente a la sede de otro grupo?¿No se estaría involucrando él con los clanes? ¿No creería que podía perseguir a Kudou por ahí? _"¡Mierda!!"_ Si no tenía suficientes problemas con los estúpidos de sus estudiantes, le faltaba que ahora se les ocurriera dejar de ser honrados.

La imagen de Sawada como jefe de clan apareció de repente: tenía el carisma necesario, además de la inteligencia y la valoración de sus amigos. Tal vez le faltaba un poco de madurez... _"¿¡En qué diablos piensas, Kumiko!!?"_

El brusco movimiento para espantar estos pensamientos dio con la taza de té derramada sobre ella, y pronto ella saltando para apartar la ropa húmeda y caliente de su cuerpo. A pesar de haber logrado el objetivo, sobre todo porque la ropa se había enfriado con asombrosa rapidez, su rostro seguía totalmente rojo, esta vez de ira. Ella no era tan torpe, ella estaba entrenada, su habilidad era bien conocida. Pero ese desgraciado la sacaba de quicio. Ese maldito...

- **¡¡BASTARDO!!**

El grito de guerra alerto a toda la casa, por lo que Kumiko tuvo que disculparse y garantizar que todo estaba bien. Después fue a su dormitorio, con la cara aún roja, esta vez de vergüenza. _"¡Ese maldito bastardo!!"_ murmuraba entre dientes mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. "¡¡_Algún día me las pagará!! ¡¡TODAS JUNTAS!!"_

Es la primera vez que Yamaguchi Kumiko se desvela pensando en Sawada Shin... No será la última.


	7. Ella

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**__: Spoiler del manga_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Ella **

Es estúpida. Mortalmente estúpida. Es fuerte. Increíblemente fuerte. Es rápida. Realmente rápida. Pero sobre todas las cosas, es rara.

Sawada aún no comprende lo que pasa por la cabeza de esta estúpida profesora, pero ahora tiene la prueba que buscaba. No necesita desvelar su secreto, ni es interesante siquiera. No cree que le interese demasiado a nadie. ¿Es asombroso? Si. ¿Es increíble? Si. ¿Es interesante? No. Se trata de Yamaguchi y nadie tiene interés en ella.

Esto debería liberarlo de la obsesión que lo perseguía desde que la vio por primera vez, pero, mientras la ve alejarse, aún siente que algo no está bien.

_"¡Baka!!"_ Taparse la cara con una máscara, enfrentarse a estudiantes, perseguir a una banda, luchar por un alumno... Y luego están esas extrañas palabras que suelta y que nadie comprende. No chico, no. Ahí aún hay más.

Es cierto que ahora todo es más divertido, más interesante, más extraño. Es cierto que no piensa decir nada, que guardara este secreto. Pero también es cierto que no dejará que lo engañe.

Y teniendo claro que es una estúpida, mal mentirosa, impulsiva e irracional, no duda de que pronto descubrirá toda la verdad.

Sonríe viéndola marchar, se inclina en una leve reverencia mientras murmura "_Nos vemos pronto, Anne-chan_"

Es la primera vez que Sawada Shin siente respeto por Yamaguchi Kumiko... No será la última.

* * *

_Anne-chan_: se refiere a las mujeres yakuza tradicionales


	8. Él

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**__: Spoiler del manga_

* * *

**Capitulo 8: El **

Era estúpida. Increíblemente estúpida. ¡Cómo podía haberles hablado así! Estaba cabreada, pero eso no la disculpaba. Había olvidado que era una profesora y que sus alumnos desconocían la parte más cruda de la vida.

Kumiko se encontraba en los aseos. Tras un "brote yakuza", había abandonado la clase 2-4 y dirigido allí para despejarse un poco, antes de enfrentarse a sus compañeros.

Tras pasar la noche corrigiendo los exámenes trimestrales, había comprobado que su clase era la peor de todas. Su honor había sufrido un doble rapapolvos: como tutora y como profesora de matemáticas. Y esto la había llevado a un estado de irritabilidad extremo. Ni el altercado en el club de Yasue nee-san había logrado mejorar su humor.

Por eso, cuando al volver del club tan solo le quedaban tres por puntuar, se asombró al corregir uno perfecto. Tan perfecto que a falta de comprobar la última pregunta, no había fallado ninguna otra. Eso le dio una gran alegría… hasta que vio a quien pertenecía la prueba: Sawada.

Era irracional. Verdaderamente irracional. Pero deseo poder destruir la hoja de papel que tenía entre sus manos. La anterior alegría se convirtió en un sudor frío. Una imparable furia la llenaba por completo y tan solo podía pensar en la burlona cara de ese pequeño bastardo. "¡Maldito Sawada!!"

Minoru permanecía viendo un libro junto a ella, por lo que, a sabiendas de que no era el mejor momento, lo agarró, arrastrándolo hacia el dojo.

- ¡**Minoru! Vamos a entrenar** – "¡Necesito golpear a alguien! ¡Ahjjj!"

Minoru no pudo zafarse de su abrazo, pero su expresión mostraba su desesperación. Debía recordar salir de patrulla la próxima vez que Ojou corrigiera exámenes.

Es la primera vez que Yamaguchi Kumiko desea golpear a Sawada Shin... No será la última.

* * *

_Nee-san: tratamiento de hermana y a mujeres mayores con las que existe confianza._


	9. Confianza

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**__: Spoiler del manga_

**Capitulo 9: Confianza **

Tras escuchar a Minami, Yamaguchi-sensei se volvió hacia Shin. Un instante de estudio y se le lanzó al cuello, haciéndole una "cariñosa" llave que le corto el aliento.

-**¡Buen trabajo! ¡Buena elección inicial-S!**

- **Corta ya** – dijo el joven. Por el impulso y la fuerza del brazo estaba aguantando su peso para no caer sobre ella. Dudaba que pudiera derivarla, pero el contacto era demasiado estrecho para su gusto, y no pensaba estrecharlo apoyándose sobre ella.

Cuando lo libero dos pensamientos le sorprendieron con igual fuerza: "¡_Esta no conoce su fuerza!, ¡pedazo de bruta!_" junto con un "_Huele a jabón, seguro que la pillamos en el baño_."

Ignoró estoicamente el segundo de ellos y se concentró en intentar controlar a la alocada profesora. No había dudado en acudir a ella cuando Minami le llamó, pero igual que sabía que ella estaría de su parte, sabía que podía ser demasiado "entusiasta". Así que fue tras ella y, como supuso, la retuvo antes de que cometiera la locura de atar al policía.

Ya camino de casa, de nuevo se cuestionó en qué coño se basaba para confiar en ella; porque lo hacía. Confiaba en su profesora, en su tutora, en Yamaguchi. "_¡Mierda, una profesora!"_

Y nada tenía que ver el hecho de que oliera bien. ¡Nada!

Es la primera vez que Sawada Shin confía en Yamaguchi Kumiko... No será la última.


	10. Seguridad

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**__: Spoiler del manga_

**Capitulo 10: Seguridad **

Kumiko estaba frente al espejo del baño, con la peluca del disfraz para atrapar al ladrón puesta. Hizo varios gestos, se miró desde distintos ángulos, actúo como una "rubia"; pero no lo veía.

"_¿De qué se reía?_". Porque pudo sentirlo. No lo escucho, ni lo vio, pero tan seguro como que esa peluca era falsa que Sawada se había reído.

Su cabeza miraba abajo, su mano tapaba su boca y sus hombros se sacudían. Estaba riendo.

Ella consideraba que le quedaba bastante bien. Podría pasar por una anfitriona si se lo proponía. Tal vez no fuera conjuntada con el chandal, pero no le dio tiempo a prepararse ropa más apropiada. Además, tenían previsto perseguir al ladrón y eso no podía hacerlo con tacones. Bueno, podía pero era poco práctico.

Por suerte todo salio bien. Atraparon al ladrón y, aunque la policía no se disculpó – esos sucios perros no tenían modales – sus chicos quedaron como héroes. Además de publicidad favorable para el centro. Todo un puntazo.

Ahora, de nuevo frente al espejo, esta vez de su habitación, Kumiko se maquilla discretamente y se viste con unos vaqueros ajustados y una ligera blusa. En casa no hace frío, pero esta ropa hubiera hecho que se congelara en la calle. No sabían el tiempo que tendrían que esperar hasta que el ladrón apareciera y no le apetecía coger un enfriamiento, así que la chaqueta del chandal permaneció en todo momento abrochada. Ahora, tan solo con la frusa, sus pequeños pero hermosos pechos se podían imaginarse bajo ella. Se pone unos zapatos de tacón y baja al salón.

Sus chicos están reunidos en el porche, tomando las últimas horas de sol de la tarde; unos juegan, otros leen, otros platican y, los más entusiastas, luchan en el patio. El sonido de sus pasos resonaba sobre la madera del suelo, por lo que todos habían dejado sus actividades para conocer a la invitada que estaba a punto de enturbiar su tranquilidad.

Una joven rubia, pequeña y bien formada, de largas piernas y sonrisa radiante les miraba desde el umbral. Todos se asombraron, no era una belleza, pero sin lugar a dudas era atractiva y agradable a la vista. Dejando sus quehaceres, acuden a darle la bienvenida.

Kumiko se sorprende por el recibimiento y se alegra de que sus muchachos estubieran de acuerdo con ella. El rubio le sentaba bien.

-**¡Io! ¿Qué hacéis?** - pregunta alegre y, por un momento, parece que nadie sabía que responder – **Espero que no os encontréis haciendo el vago como siempre.**

Todos reaccionan de forma exagerada y salien corriendo. Y aunque Kumiko no comprende las últimas miradas que le lanzaron, esta segura que debía de tener un buen aspecto. "_¡Ja! Cómete esta Sawada!_" Una lástima que no pudiera ir vestida así a dar clases, y así hacerle comer su burla.

Es la primera vez que Yamaguchi Kumiko lamenta no estar con Sawada Shin... No será la última.


	11. Rompecabezas

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**__: Spoiler del manga_

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Rompecabezas**

Otra pieza. Una más del rompecabezas llamada Yamaguchi Kumilo.

Una ráfaga de viento mueve los columpios del parque. No hay nadie. Solo él. Pensando. Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, salio a dar una vuelta, y terminó en esta plaza. Los sonidos nocturnos y las luces lo rodean, pero siente que esta totalmente a oscuras.

Por más vueltas que le da, porque no puede evitar darle vueltas, no consigue formar el rompecabezas. Sí, Yamaguchi-sensei es un rompecabezas, tanto metafóricamente como físicamente. Y todo esto está afectándolo más de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible.

Porque está más allá de la lógica. Más bien es totalmente ilógico: una profesora de la Yakuza. Ahora tiene las pruebas que necesitaba para confirmarlo. Ya no tiene dudas, por más que ella lo niegue o le de otra explicación. ¡Y Kami-sama sabe cómo lo había intentado!

Jamás reconocería que pasó miedo. Ni que los nervios casi logran borrar su mascara de seguridad. Pero ver eso, tener la seguridad. ¡Por Kami-sama, qué a gusto se había quedado! Desde luego, en la Yakuza son unos buenos actores. Lástima que su sensei no pueda mentir… al menos no a él. Porque Kuma se lo tragó todo, todito, todo. Durante el viaje de regreso no paró de lamentarse por la mala suerte que había dejado endeudada a Yamaguchi-sensei con la Yakuza. ¡Ingenuo!

Yamaguchi-sensei es de Yakuza.

Entonces… ¿qué hace impartiendo clase? ¿Realmente pretende que nadie sepa sobre ella? ¿Habrá logrado engañar a la junta del colegio? ¿Tendrá algo que ver su puesto con los negocios de la Yakuza?...

Mil y una pregunta tras cada respuesta que encuentra. Pero se está acostumbrando a esto. Porque es lo que conlleva mantenerse alrededor de ella. Pero es tan diferente, tan divertido. Y al tiempo tan preocupante, porque pueda afectarlo tanto.

Otra ráfaga de viento le recuerda su "más calido que la calle" apartamento. Y aunque seguramente no pueda dormir, decide volver, mientras en su mente da otra vuelta al rompecabezas.

Es la primera vez que Sawada Shin se desvela pensando en Yamaguchi Kumiko... No será la última.


	12. Puzzle

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**__: Spoiler del manga_

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Puzzle**

Sentir la fría manivela en su mano la hizo pararse. Desde aquella primera vez, ¿cuantas veces había subido allí? ¡Y siempre por él! Volviéndose, se sentó en el rellano y se concentró en el problema que se le planteaba.

Cuando se lo encontró, camino de la reunión a la que acudía con el tío Tenkai, deseó que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies. Y, si bien Sawada-kun le lanzó una mirada apreciativa que agradecía, el reconocimiento que vio en sus ojos la había preocupado durante días. Ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse. ¡La había descubierto!

A pesar de sus palabras, o tal vez por estas, sabía que estaba en sus manos. Aunque el Director supiera de su familia, la junta directiva o la oposición de padres podrían obligarla a dimitir, o despedirla, si llegaban a conocer sus orígenes.

No sabía como él actuaría ahora. Sawada-kun era un verdadero misterio para ella: a veces tan maduro y a veces tan infantil. Totalmente aleatorio se escapaba de toda lógica, y la estaba volviendo loca. Sabia que era un buen chico: se preocupaba por la gente y tenia tanto el corazón y como el estómago donde debía. El problema radicaba, por tanto, en su cerebro. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Se comportó de forma totalmente caprichosa cuando sospecho de ella, movilizando a toda la clase tan solo para conseguir un enfrentamiento. Sin embargo sus compañeros no lo cuestionaron. Los más cercanos, Kuma-kun y el resto, tan solo se preocupaban intentando comprenderlo. ¡Como ella ahora!

Porque era tan fácil llevarse bien con él. Tan digno de admiración. Demostró su madurez cuando no dudo en recurrir a ella tras la detención de Minami-kun; su inteligencia atrapando cada mentira que ella decía; su valor en la lucha defendiendo a sus amigos.

Pero, con una sonrisa en sus labios, también recordaba como odiaba perder cuando Akira-kun lo superó en atraer chicas al café durante el festival, como se enfurruño cuando le restó puntos en el examen -bueno, vale, eso también fue infantil por parte de ella-, como rió, aunque ella consiguió ignorarlo estoicamente, al verla disfrazada para atrapar el ladrón. No dejaba de ser inmaduro.

Era un puzzle de acciones y reacciones que debía empezar a encajar. Porque de él pendían ahora sus sueños y años de duro esfuerzo. Por suerte, siempre se le dieron bien los puzzles, al igual que todo lo que conllevara unir piezas.

Miró la puerta que la separaba del objeto de sus pensamientos. Estaría recostado, dormitando en algún lugar de la azotea. Siempre parecía falto de sueño. ¿Es que no dormía? ¿Qué haría por las noches si no era dormir? El calor que sintió irradiar de su cara le indicó que el rumbo de sus pensamientos era demasiado alocado, incluso para ella. Con un par de palmadas intentó alejar las exaltadas imágenes que habían acudido a su mente. ¡Debía centrarse en su problema! Ya pensaría más adelante en los problemas de cama de su alumno.

_"¡Qué! ¿Problemas de cama? ¡Cálmate Kumiko! ¡Cálmate!"_

...

En la azotea del edificio, apoyado contra la pared, el joven de roja cabellera dormía sereno y tranquilo. Entre sueños, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Así lo encontraron sus compañeros cuando subieron durante el primer descanso de la mañana. Sabían que estaría allí, como siempre. No les extraño el cruzarse con Yankumi en las escaleras, corriendo como una poseída. Sin embargo si era extraño que él se hubiera dormido en tan poco tiempo. O tal vez no. Porque lo verdaderamente extraño sería que la enérgica y escandalosa profesora no hubiera logrado despertarlo.

**-¡He! ¿Creéis que Yankumi se ha rendido?- **susurro Uchi

**-¿Rendido con qué?- **Kuma no comprendió lo que querría decir.

**-¿Con qué va ha ser? ¡Con Shin!- **Noda no bajó la voz y esto mereció un golpe por parte de Minami **-¡Ay!**

**-No creo. Lo más probable es que se acordara de algo a medio camino** - extrañamente, esta suposición de Kuma los calmo de momento

**-¡Visteis la cara que llevaba! Sin duda recordó que llegaba tarde a alguna reunión con el subdirector. Además ¿os imagináis a Yankumi resignada?**

**-No, ella es demasiado estúpida.- **Minami sonrió - **Aunque tengo que admitir que admiro su determinación, pero los dos no pueden ganar.**

**-¿Quien creéis que se rendirá al final?- **preguntó Ucchi

**-¡Yankumi!** - dijeron todos a la vez, porque ninguno dudaba de que, algún día, la exasperante profesora tendría que reconocer su derrota ante Shin. Y esto les hizo sonreír.

**-¡Oi!**

**-Lo sentimos, Shin. No queríamos despertarte**

**-Entonces no deberías gritar** - "ni pronunciar ese nombre frente a mí" pensó para sí.

La certeza de que todas sus sospechas no solo tenían fundamento, sino que eran correctas, le había llenado de satisfacción. Odiaba equivocarse. Observo como sus amigos conversaban y volvió a cerrar los ojos. No necesitaba mantenerse atento a ellos. Ya le llamarían se querían algo de él.

La imagen de "La mujer Yakuza" apareció y no pudo evitar sonreír. No le había mentido, no tenía intención de descubrir su secreto porque, ahora, el instituto era mucho más divertido. No tenía claro que esperaba cuando se trasladó al Shirokin Senior High School, y aunque no lo llevaba mal, desde que ella llegó parecía que todo era más intenso, mucho más interesante. De repente se encontraba con situaciones que requerían de toda su concentración, situaciones que lo sorprendían y sobrepasaban los límites de la realidad. Parecía que, con ella, por fin había llegado su "época dorada".

Reconocía que envidiaba a sus amigos, siempre tan locos y despreocupados. Su papel era, básicamente, el controlar sus aventuras y dar un poco de racionalidad a sus acciones. Nunca había sentido el "espíritu libre" de la juventud. No, siempre había pensado que nació viejo. Demasiado viejo. No es que no supiera divertirse, es que no encontraba muchas cosas que lograran.

Tal vez sonara estúpido -no, seguro que era estúpido- pero el saber que podía controlar cualquier situación había hecho su vida monótona y aburrida. Y no hay nada peor que el aburrimiento, la desidia y el desinterés. Una vida gris. Sin sobresaltos, sin imprevistos, sin sorpresas. De hecho, no se tiraba el día durmiendo por falta de sueño, sino por falta de interés. No había nada interesante que hacer, así que dormía, que era media muerte. Aunque tenía que reconocer que anoche no durmió. De hecho, su ritmo de sueño se había roto desde la llegada de Yamaguchi-sensei.

La imagen del "hombre enmascarado" apareció arrancándolo que sus sombríos pensamientos. ¿Sorprenderlo? ¿Descolocarlo? ¿Confundirlo? ¿Sacarlo de sus casillas hasta volverse irreconocible para sí mismo? Decididamente, ella le había devuelto las ganas de vivir. ¡Lastima que sea tan cansado! Así que aprovecharía estos momentos de tranquilidad, antes de su siguiente locura, para recuperar las energías. Dormiría un poco más.

...

Observarlo así, dormido, era tan relajante. No emitía ronquidos, como los que escuchaba de los chicos en casa. Su rostro estaba relajado y tenia el aspecto de ser tan suave que así cede al impulso de comprobarlo. Y su pelo, de vivo rojo, llamaba la atención sobre él, haciendo casi imposible el no verlo en la desolada azotea.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunada que era, pues a pesar de vivir rodeada de hombres -la mayor parte adultos y robustos-, aún podía apreciar la belleza masculina. Un claro ejemplo era Shinohara-sensei, el abogado de la familia. Sabia que el atractivo de un hombre no residía solo en su apariencia física -solo las mujeres superficiales se sentían atraídas por eso-, sino en su carisma y el poder que ostentaba.

Bien, tal vez el ser la heredera de una familia yakuza si la había influenciado un poco, pero seguro que para bien. Al fin y al cabo podía diferenciar el autentico valor de la fanfarronería; la fuerza de la bestialidad; el carisma de la intimidación. Estaba realmente orgullosa de sí misma. Sabia que había elegido a un excelente hombre como pareja. ¡Si tan solo él pensara igual!

También debía reconocer que este joven era, al igual que Shinohara-sensei, un excelente ejemplar. Le faltaba madurez, sin lugar a dudas, pero iba por buen camino. Y ella se encargaría de que no se desviara. Estaba, como el resto de sus estudiantes, en una edad delicada, en la que el mundo se les venía encima al tiempo que debían decidir sobre el resto de su vida. Pero estaba segura que con su guía, todos se convertirán en individuos productivos y satisfechos de la sociedad. Personas de las que se sentiría orgullosa.

Sus bruscos movimientos, que seguían el cauce de sus pensamientos, perturbaron el sueño del joven, por lo que volvió a su posición inicial, agacharse junto a él, y a observarlo con detenimiento, permaneciendo extremadamente quieta.

Realmente tenía una piel muy suave, sin arrugas. Shinohara-sensei tenía algunas en los ojos. Pero claro que era varios años mayor que ella. Incluso ella, cuando se observaba muy de cerca, tenía algunas arrugas. Era imposible no tenerlas. Al hablar, al sonreír, al gesticular, al enfadarse, se formaban pliegues en la piel. No eran exactamente arrugas, pero ahí estaban. Era imposible que él, a pesar de su edad y por esta misma, no tuviera ninguna. Seguro que tenía. Tan solo debía mirar más detenidamente.

Inclinándose sobre él para buscar el rastro de alguna arruga, Yamaguchi-sensei cayo en brazos de su mejor alumno, Sawada Shin.

...

Y así fue como la encontró al despertar. Totalmente echada sobre él y con el rostro tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en la piel.

Normalmente no estaba de buen humor cuando lo despertaban. Normalmente reconocía inmediatamente donde se encontraba al despertar, así como lo que había hecho justo antes de dormirse. Normalmente solía dormir y despertar sin compañía. Pero hace algunas semanas que la normalidad desapareció de su vida.

El despertar así no era desagradable. Inexplicable, si, pero nada desagradable. Sintió sobre su cuerpo como su tutora intentaba controlar su propio peso sobre él, pero sin intenciones de alejarse. Estaba tan cerca que su visión estaba borrosa, empezado a marearlo. No sabia lo que estaba haciendo, ni lo que se proponía. Pero, cuando unos instantes más tarde de lo socialmente aceptable, se reclinó y alejó de él, no se sorprendió por sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo, era Yamaguchi-sensei.

**-¡Ni una! No tienes ni una maldita arruga**.

Bastante irritada por este descubrimiento, se levantó y empezó divagar sobre el malgasto de la vida por parte de la juventud. De como no saboreaban las experiencias que la vida les brindaba y se la pasaban con cara de muermo.

La observaba y escuchaba, aunque no prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras. Ya empezaba a esperar lo inesperado de sus acciones, a encontrar explicación a su inexplicable discurso, lógica a su locura. Tal vez debía empezar a preocuparse. Un exceso de exposición a Yankumi no podía ser bueno para nadie. Divertido sí, pero no bueno. Y últimamente rondaba demasiado tiempo cerca de ella.

Doblo sus rodillas para apoyar su cabeza en ellas, observándola más detenidamente. Ella lo interpretó como interés por sus palabras y prosiguió con renovadas energías. Al tiempo que sentía un gran alivio por que no hubiera visto el rubor que había cubierto sus mejillas cuando sintió su calor y su mirada en ella.

Pero lo que ella no podía ver era la sonrisa que iluminaba los ojos de su alumno, mientras recordaba todas las locuras, tonterías más bien, que había hecho hasta el momento intentando proteger su identidad.

Ahora, en medio de su discurso, Kumiko se da cuenta de que Sawada-kun no dirá nada a nadie. No necesita hablar sobre ello. Ya no lo necesitan. Porque ahora comprende que, para lo importante, Sawada-kun es un hombre. Un buen hombre.

Es la primera vez que Yamaguchi Kumiko siente respeto por Sawada Shin... No será la última.


	13. Vida

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**__: Spoiler del manga_

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Vida**

El inmenso alivio que sintió al atrapar a Ichikawa, junto con la tensión y el agotamiento físico, la hizo desplomarse en el suelo. A pesar de ser intimidada de pequeña, y a pesar de sus muchas peleas y luchas jamás sintío deseos de morir. No podía, pues, comprender la desesperación del alumno de Fujiyama-sensei.

Pero debía empezar a preocuparse por si alguno de sus alumnos sufría de acoso. Aunque sus alumnos poco o nada tenían en común con el indefenso Ichikawa. Recordó como Kuma estuvo dispuesto a enfrentarse él solo ante los de 3º. Sus chicos eran fuertes y valientes. Tal vez algo tontos, pero seguros de sí mismos. Dispuestos a luchar, aún sabiendo que no siempre se podía ganar. Dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí mismos en cada pelea, en cada enfrentamiento. Sus preciosos estudiantes eran maravillosos, y se sentía orgullosa de ser su tutora.

En poco tiempo su respiración volvió a la normalidad, y empieza a sentir el cuerpo adormecido. Esto la sorprendió un poco, ya que, y a pesar de tener un mal despertar, no se puede considerar que sea una dormilona. En su mente apareció un rostro y un nombre: Sawada-kun.

Lentamente, giro la cabeza y abrió los ojos para comprobar que, efectivamente, allí estaba él. Junto a ella, en idéntica pose de abandono sobre el suelo, profundamente dormido. O eso parecía.

Mirarlo la calmó aún más.

Se había sorprendido cuando la atrapo, cuando le gritó. Luego aparecieron los demás, siempre apoyándolo, siguiéndolo.

Había subido hasta la azotea con la esperanza de reacatar al joven, pero sin un plan claro. Tenía razón, debía pensar un poco antes de actuar. Pero actos desesperados merecen medidas desesperadas. Por suerte él estaba allí, justo detrás de ella; aunque no se hubiera percatado.

Tanto estrés debía haberle cansado tanto como a ella. Esta vez merecía un descanso. Pero seguramente el resto de sus alumnos estaban esperándola. No podía permanecer aquí. Además, hacía frío, un poco de frío.

**-¡Oi, Sawada! ¿Duermes?**

**-Humm.**

**-Hay que volver a clase.**

**-...**

**-¡Aún no hemos terminado el partido!**

**-...**

**-¡Oi! ¿Me escuchas?**

El joven se giro, dándole la espalda, e ignorándola por completo. Sin lugar a dudas estaba dormido.

Un bostezo le hizo abrir la boca. Hacía frío. Pero el sueño que empezó a sentir se estaba apoderando de ella. Debía alejarse de él. Sawada era, sin lugar a dudas, una mala influencia.

...

Aún no podía creer lo ocurrido. Sus manos aún temblaban, sus nervios se negaban a tranquilizarse. Pocas veces en su vida, al menos que recordara, había tenido tanto miedo. Miedo por otra persona, miedo a perderla.

¡Esa mujer era un peligro! Actuaba sin pensar, sin meditar, sin asegurarse las espaldas. Actuaba sin más. ¡Arrastrándolo!

No sabia que se proponía cuando la vio correr hacia el edificio, pero sus instintos le hicieron seguirla, no sin antes alertar a sus amigos sobre sus intenciones.

Mientras subía las escaleras tras ella, iba calibrando las situaciones que podían encontrarse y las múltiples acciones a desarrollar. ¡Pero no había previsto ese salto al vacío! Verla saltar sobre la valla, sin dudarlo, hizo que, por un instante, su mundo se detuviera.

Ocurre en pocas ocasiones, cuando sientes el peligro, cuando las circunstancias te hacen dudar de tu propia existencia, el mundo se vuelve lento y comienza a girar más despacio: todo es más lento y tus reacciones más rápidas. Es cuestión de supervivencia, y en ese instante, el mundo no solo fue más lento, sino que se paró en seco hasta que la tuvo en sus manos. Solo entonces volvió a girar.

**-¡Idiota! ¡Piensa lo que haces primero!- **gritó desesperado

_"¡Idiota!" _repetía su mente una y otra vez. Arriesgarse tanto por alguien a quien, seguramente, ni conoce. Pero claro, era un alumno. Aunque no uno de sus "preciosos alumnos". ¿Qué no seria capaz de hacer por nosotros?

Y ahora pretendía que volviera a clase como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Mejor hacerse el dormido.

El silencio que los rodeaba era cómodo, tranquilo, relajado. Tan solo perturbado por alguna que otra corriente de aire frío, todavía lejos del verano. Se volvió para observarla y, sorprendido, la vio dormir encogida, helada. Idiota, idiota, idiota. ¡Dormirse en la azotea con apenas una camiseta!

Unos centímetros los separaban. Tan cerca.

...

Las conversaciones en clase giraban entorno a lo ocurrido. La campana sonó anunciando el cambio de clase sin que ninguno de los dos hubiera regresado.

**-Shin-chan aun no ha regresado** – hizo notar Kuma, más consciente que el resto de su amigo.

**-Estará en la azotea, tranquilo.**

**-Es que Yankumi tampoco ha regresado.**

Uchi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, intercambiando miradas con Minami y Noda, iniciando todos el camino hacia las escaleras. Kuma los siguió. Algo se le escapaba en ese intercambio de miradas, pero no se molestó. Sabia que era un poco lento, pero también sabia que era el mejor amigo de Shin-chan. Él se lo explicaría.

Gracias al silencio pudo escucharlos antes de que llegaran a la azotea. Gracias a eso estaban a una más que considerable distancia cuando los encontraron.

Su retirada precipitada había provocado que todo su pecho se helara, acurrucados como estaban. Más permaneció haciéndose el dormido, a pesar del frió.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse debió despertarla, pues la escucha murmurar y, unos instantes después, escucha también los alaridos de Noda. Debía despertarse, ya que no hay quien duerma con tanto escándalo. Ni siquiera él.

Lo primero que ve es a Yankumi haciéndole una llave a Noda mientras el resto intenta separarlos. ¡Kami-sama!, ¡qué broma es esta! Nada más despertar, lo primero en lo que piensa esta mujer es en luchar.

**-¡Oi, Yamaguchi! Es uno de tus preciosos estudiantes al que estas intentando ahogar.**

De pronto se detiene, abre los ojos y lo mira directamente. Tal vez aún este dormida.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? **- mira alrededor, entre sus brazos está el cuello de Noda, apunto de asfixiarse, mientras que Uchi y Minami tiran de sus brazos y Kuma del mismo Noda, aumentando la presión sobre su cuello - **¿Es que queréis matarlo? **- dictamina soltándolo. Parece un poco aturdida. Se da unas palmaditas en la cara y comienza a desperezarse, mientras Noda recupera el aliento apoyado por sus amigos.

**-¡Oi, Yamaguchi! ¿No tienes que dar clase?**

Y como resultado la reacción esperada: su cara se torna roja mientras murmura un sinfín de excusas y explicaciones al tiempo que corre hacia las escaleras. Al llegar a ellas se vuelve y, sonriendo, dice "**No lleguéis tarde a clase"** antes de desaparecer.

Al menos esa se podía considerar, dentro de toda su excentricidad, una reacción normal. Si no consideramos el intento de asesinato de Noda, claro.

Sus compañeros han vuelto a la normalidad, relativa normalidad, y están hablando de su alocada sensei. Ese es un tema que no tiene fin, pero su destemplado cuerpo le indica que es mejor asistir la siguiente clase, dentro del acondicionado edificio.

...

El calor de los brazos alrededor de ella era confortable. Su peso era tranquilizador. El olor le resultaba familiar, agradable. Encerrada en esa burbuja se sentía segura, cómoda, feliz. Una burbuja que la acariciaba y susurraba dulces palabras al oído. Pero tanta proximidad empezaba ha inquietarle. No era miedo. Era una sensación de pánico controlado, de tranquila excitación. Una sensación bienvenida por desconocida. Una nueva sensación difícil de definir, difícil de entender. Deseaba permanecer dentro de la calida burbuja al tiempo que ansiaba más. Y esas ansias, esa excitación, la hicieron despertar.

Su habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras y tan solo su respiración rompía el silencio de la noche. Las sabanas estaban totalmente descompuestas, el pijama totalmente húmedo.

No había sido una pesadilla lo que la había despierto. Era un agradable sueño. Un sueño hermoso.

Y ahora no tenia sueño. Totalmente despejada intentó sin éxito volver a dormir una y otra vez: contó animales, bebió té caliente, se ejercito, se baño,... Apenas había dormido unas horas cuando el sueño la abandono, sin que pudiera volver a recuperarlo.

Solo una explicación llegó a su cabeza. Como uno y uno que son dos, la siesta en la azotea tenía la culpa de su falta de sueño.

Así, cuando los habitantes de la casa comenzaron sus quehaceres, la encontraron en la sala, sentada frente a sus libros, con oscuras ojeras y "cara de demonio". Ninguno se atrevió ha hablarle, ninguno se le acercó. Todos intentaron pasar desapercibidos para su Ojou, al menos hasta que su rostro volviera a la normalidad.

Pero Yamaguchi estaba lejos de percatarse de su presencia. En su mente solo existía una idea, un rostro. Debía alejarse de él. Sawada era, sin lugar a dudas, una mala influencia.

**-¡Maldito Sawada!**

El grito, mezcla de rabia y determinación, retumbo hasta en el último rincón de la casa. Siendo, durante el resto de la jornada y mucho tiempo, el tema de conversación de la kumi: ¿Quien es Sawada?

**-¡Ha... ha... hachiss!** - el estornudo lo pillo por sorpresa. En su pequeño apartamento, Shin se prepara para otro día de clases – **Espero no haber cogido un resfriado ayer**.

No es bueno dormir en la azotea con este tiempo. Pero una calida sensación lo inundó cuando recordó a su alocada profesora. "_Idiota_" murmuro con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, aun sin saber si se referiría a ella o a él.

Es la primera vez que Sawada Shin desea golpear a Yamaguchi Kumiko... No será la última.


	14. Muerte

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**__: Spoiler del manga_

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Muerte**

Había pocas cosas que rechazara, y las drogas eran una de ellas. No soportaba ni a quienes traficaban ni a quienes consumían. Sin escrúpulos los primeros, sin conocimiento los segundos. Ambos estúpidos. Porque al final, el traficante se convertía en consumidor. Era, como la habían llamado de forma poética, la muerte blanca.

Así que no podía, no debía permitir que sus preciosos estudiantes se vieran expuestos a esta vorágine. E iba a encargarse de esto personalmente.

Estaba segura que ninguno en casa se atrevería a vender esa porquería, por lo que debía averiguar donde la conseguían los chicos. Necesitaba un informante. Una persona de confianza al que pudiera preguntar y del que supiera que no diría nada sobre su investigación.

Y no necesito seguir dándole vueltas cuando un mal sabor de boca le llegó. Sabía a quien acudir, auque nunca terminara de gustarle el involucrarlo, ¡el siempre involucrarlo en sus asuntos!

Así, una vez más se dirige hacia la azotea del edificio, en busca de su insigne hijo: Sawada.

Es la primera vez que Yamaguchi Kumiko confía en Sawada Shin... No será la última.


	15. Heridas

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**__: Spoiler del manga_

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Heridas**

Cuando el coche desapareció de su vista, cayó desplomado al suelo. El dolor era insoportable. Solo su testarudez había conseguido aguantarlo tanto tiempo sin una mueca, sin un quejido. Por testarudez. No quería mostrarse débil ante ella, no más de lo que ya había visto. Además, sospechaba que, de habérsele ocurrido quejarse, habría recibido aún más golpes. Ella no era suave, no era dulce, no era compasiva.

Siempre se había considerado un buen luchador, pero ahora sabía que no llegaba ni a aficionado. No solo lo atraparon fácilmente, sino que lo habían utilizado de rehén. Inútil. Se había sentido totalmente inútil al ver como se dejaba golpear, por él. ¡Esa estúpida mujer!

Apenas pudo arrastrarse hasta su apartamento, dejándose caer directamente en la cama. Debía lavarse y desinfectar las heridas, pero la rabia acumulada le impedía moverse. Bien merecía el dolor. Si no hubiera sido por él, no hubieran tenido ni una oportunidad, no la habrían tocado. Ella no se habría dejado tocar.

La seguridad que tenía en ella aumentaba día tras día. Junto con su admiración y respeto.

Y otro sentimiento, confuso, se mezclaba con la admiración, la confianza y el respeto. Porque por primera vez alguien se dejaba golpear por él. Por primera vez otra persona estaba dispuesta a sufrir por él. Por primera vez en su vida, si, por primera vez, y había sido ella, una estúpida y vergonzosa profesora, la que estuviera dispuesta a sacrificarse por él.

Parecía que le habían golpeado demasiado duro, con fuerza. Pero no respondió. Se contenía por él. Su mirada era segura y desafiante mientras recibía los golpes. Por más que gritó, todos lo ignoraron. No pudo hacer nada; nada por impedirles golpearla, nada para impedirle dejarse golpear.

Pero ella era dura, mucho más dura que él. Más dura, más hábil, más fuerte. Olvidado en un rincón, la vio golpearlos y acabar con ellos en apenas unos segundos. Olvidado en un rincón la escuchó amenazarlos si volvían a tocar a uno de sus alumnos.

Y la amargura se sumó al barullo de sentimientos en su interior.

Algo estaba mal en él, además de las heridas. Algo no funcionaba bien cuando empezaba a preocuparse por un profesor. Un profesor, ¡y una mierda! Esa mujer jamás seria su profesora. No lo aceptaría. Era demasiado extraña, demasiado...

Su imagen frente a la pizarra, intentando explicar fundamentos básicos mientras era totalmente ignorada por sus compañeros, le había perseguido desde hacía ya tiempo. Su espalda recta, sus coletas cayendo sobre ella, sus inexistentes caderas, su pequeño trasero, sus largas piernas; su voz fuerte y clara elevándose sobre el murmullo general; sus trazos firmes y seguros. Nada en esa imagen parecía erróneo. Como una profesora impartiendo clase, común y normal. Pero no había nada común y normal en ella: heredera de una familia yakuza, luchadora, fuerte, rápida, decidida, alocada, irracional, vengativa, infantil, dura, leal,...

Algo estaba rematadamente mal si se dedicaba a perder su tiempo pensando en esa estúpida profesora.

**-Yamaguchi...**

**-...**

**-Yamaguchi-sensei...**

**-...**

**-Yankumi...**

**-...**

Ni siquiera encontraba un nombre adecuado para ella. No le convencían, no la identificaban. "_Ojou_" pensó sonriendo mentalmente, era tal vez el mejor de todos. ¡Como si lo fuera a dejar llamarla así! Ya imaginaba la paliza que le daría si algún día le llamaba así.

El dolor le impidió perderse en sus pensamientos, haciéndole ponerse en acción. Bajo la ducha, la tibia agua calmaba sus músculos y limpiaba los últimos restos de sangre. La ropa estaba inservible, por lo que para evitar más daño cortó por lo sano, dejando restos que ahora se llevaba el agua. La desinfección fue una dura prueba, aunque no era la primera vez; ni la primera vez que le golpeaban, ni la primera vez que salía herido.

Pero esta vez le dolía más. Esta vez el dolor era distinto. Porque ella estaba allí. Porque ella fue herida. Porque no pudo hacer nada.

La impotencia, la rabia y la vergüenza luchaban por dominarlo. Pero otro sentimiento se lo impedía. Aún por identificar, un desasosiego imperaba sobre el resto.

Entrada la noche aún permanecía despierto. El dolor estaba calmado por las medicinas, las heridas vendadas y cualquier resto o prueba había desaparecido. Pero su mente permanecía despierta, impidiendo el sueño reparador. Sus últimas palabras aún resonaban: "No metas tus narices en mis asuntos". ¿Y no había sido ella la que se había metido en su vida? Fue ella la que decidió dar clases en su centro. Ella la que lo buscaba en la azotea, ella la que alteró su rutina. Una tímida sonrisa cruzó sus labios, por un segundo.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Yamaguchi parecía ser el centro de un tornado, que arrastraba a todos con los que se cruzaba. ¡Y tenía la desfachatez de decirle que no se involucrara! No había forma de que eso ocurriera. Tan solo podía intentar permanecer en la parte exterior del remolino. Y ahora, si no quería descubrir un secreto que no le pertenecía, además de dar demasiadas explicaciones, mejor permanecía en casa hasta que curaran sus heridas. Necesitaba descansar, descansar del exceso de exposición a Yamaguchi.

Es la primera vez que Sawada Shin es protegido por Yamaguchi Kumiko... No será la última.


	16. Remordimientos

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**__: Spoiler del manga_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 16: Remordimientos**

Yamaguchi estaba acostada en la oscuridad de su habitación. Busco una mejor posición, intentando conciliar el sueño, que se había ido lejos esa noche.

Había cenado ligero, para no tener una digestión pesada. Había tomado su baño, que la había relajado. Y se había levantado para hacerse un té, esperando a que el sueño volviera. Nada había funcionado.

Era de sueño rápido y pesado. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido insomnio, pero era muy raro en ella.

Rememoró los últimos acontecimientos, buscando algún motivo que le pudiera impedir dormir pero, sinceramente, no recordaba nada importante.

Estaba el Omiai con los Uma-no-o Nidaime, pero se resolvió rápido y sin enfrentamientos. Logro librarse de ese pequeño jefe sin insultar a la familia, todo un logro por su parte. Extraño que su abuelo no la hubiera felicitado por ello. Bueno, ya no era una niña que necesitara de su constante aprobación. Aunque Kyoutarou-san sí que la había elogiado y halagado por su desempeño, augurando futuras luchas para defenderse de los pretendientes.

Y sus estudiantes también habían estado bastante tranquilos, después de lo de Tsurada-kun. Un buen muchacho, sin duda. Tan solo necesitaba un poco de orientación, y enseguida comprendió que lo mejor era seguir la senda recta. Y aunque las disputas entre los de 2º y 3º no se habían terminado, volvían a ser simples peleas de jóvenes.

Haciendo más memoria, estaba lo del problema con la coca, la lucha con los nekomata-kumis, Sawada-kun,… ¡Sawada-kun! Él había regresado hoy a clase, tras más de una semana de ausencia. Había empezado a preocuparse, tal vez las heridas eran más graves de lo que parecían, pero el mocoso andaba haciendo el vago. Aunque se notaba que intentaba proteger su brazo. Tal vez sí que estuvo mal. Seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tan fuerte. ¿Tal vez debió cerciorarse de que no tenía nada grave antes de sacarlo de su auto? Pero es que el chaval había conseguido cabrearla de verdad. La había seguido a pesar de que le ordeno que no lo hiciera. Se había dejado coger por esos tipejos. Lo habían herido sin razón por metomentodo. Y nada de eso hubiera pasado si él no hubiera… Si él no… Si ella no hubiera acudido a él.

Se sentó liando aún más las sabanas que la cubrían, y golpeó la almohada un par de veces, dejándose caer de forma brusca sobre ella y cubriéndose todo la posible. La casa estaba en silencio. La luz del exterior apenas iluminaba, dejando ver las siluetas de los muebles. Todo indicaba que la noche era tranquila, ideal para descansar y dormir. Golpeo con los puños a ambos lados de la almohada dejando salir un bufido de rabia.

Debían de ser los remordimientos, la preocupación por la salud de Sawada-lun, lo que le estaba impidiendo dormirse. Porque esta vez no encontraba la manera de poder culparlo solo a él. Esta vez, ella era tan culpable como Sawada-kun. Aunque, si lo seguía pensando, tal vez la encontrara.

Es la primera vez que Yamaguchi Kumiko no duerme pensando en Sawada Shin... No será la última.


	17. Mujeres

_**Título: **__La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **__Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **__Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **__Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**__: Spoiler del manga_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 17: Mujeres**

El local era cómodo y limpio. La música sonaba de fondo, sin molestar en la conversación, pero sin permitirse escuchar lo que más allá se hablaba. La tenue iluminación no hacía más que enfatizar la elegancia y sutiliza del lugar. Y en su mano, una copa de licor debía de darle el toque justo para estar, en una palabra, genial.

Pero Shin no estaba cómodo, y ni de lejos se sentía genial.

La noche había empezado bien; una pelea, una timba, una huída. Pero cuando el "Joven Jefe" decidió mostrarle los secretos de las mujeres, la cosa se torció.

En estos momentos tenía a dos mujeres sobre él, literalmente. Tocándolo, acariciándolo, susurrándole al oído, riendo y halagándolo. Sus perfumes lo tenían atontado y sus excesivas muestras de cariño avergonzado.

Si Alice-chan no fue, ni de lejos, una buena elección – le recordaba a Fujiyama-sensei -, estas de ahora tampoco es que le fueran demasiado. La verdad es que siempre había tenido problemas con eso. Las chicas en general, y estas en particular, le parecían tontas, simples y demasiado "dramáticas". Con sus voces chillonas, sus expresiones ridículas, sus intentos de agarrarlo. Y no es que no les gustaran. No era más que un adolescente y respondía como cualquier otro. Pero cuando la imagen cobraba vida y se le lanzaba encima, invadiendo su espacio y exigiéndole una constante atención, se sentía cohibido, temeroso, nervioso, avergonzado, … Y huía. No era cobardía, era que no le hacían sentir bien. No sabía como tratarlas, como hablarles sin molestarles ni insultarles. Porque eran pesadas, tan pesadas. Y no era, como ya hemos dicho, que no le gustaran, era que eran insufribles.

De pronto le vino a la mente la imagen de su tutora. Su voz, aun cuando chillaba, no era chillona. Ni su perfume le aturdía, aunque… Y si bien es verdad que a veces se lanzaba sobre él, el contacto, si bien totalmente "brutal", era rápido. Recordaba ocasiones en las que subía a la azotea a buscarlo, y terminaban sentados sin más, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, en silencio. Su presencia no lo molestaba. Y tal vez fuera por el alcohol, pero hasta sería capaz de decir que era agradable. Si, estar con ella le resultaba agradable, tranquilizador, divertido, interesante…

Tomó de un trago el resto del contenido de la copa y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo. Las chicas seguían hablando, tocando, avasallando. Y decidió que era la primera y última vez que ayudaba al "Joven maestro". La próxima vez que se las apañara él solito, no pensaba volver a pisar esta calle en lo que le quedara de vida… Y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando, seguramente porque estaba borracho, pensó en como sería si en lugar de dos anfitrionas, tuviera junto a él a su pequeña pero fuerte tutora.

Es la primera vez que Sawada Shin lamenta no estar con Yamaguchi Kumiko... No será la última.

* * *

Quisiera agradecer:

- a quienes leen y dejan comentarios, por animarme; ¡gracias!

- a quienes leen y, sin dejar comentarios, se apuntan a la historia; espero vuestra opinión,

- a quienes leen y no dejan rastro; me gustaría conoceros.

Y os animo a que participéis con historias de **Gokusen**, que aunque no es muy conocido, también merece su **Fandom**!


	18. Hombres

_**Título: **La primera vez..._

_**Fandom: **Gokusen_

_**Pareja: **Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko (Shinkumi)_

_**Notas: **Gokusen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Morimoto Kozueko_

_**Advertencias**: Spoiler del manga_

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Hombres**

Aún no podía creer que Sawada estuviera durmiendo allí. En su casa.

—¡Hey! ¡Despierta! —lo zarandeó—. Joder, cómo apesta. ¡Se ha pasado con la bebida!

Sosteniéndolo, el rostro del joven estaba tan cerca… ¿Qué era eso?

—Además, tiene un moretón… ¿¡Y esto! ¡Lápiz de labios! —durante unos segundos se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta, hasta que lo escuchó murmurar.

—Nn… Por favor… Déjalo ya… No… me toques ahí… Para ya…

El olor a alcohol revolvía su estómago tan de mañana. Esa era la única explicación que encontraba al mal estar que sentía en ese momento, con Sawada en sus manos.

El bastardo era menor de edad, y no solo se había metido en una riña, sino que, y nadie tenía que confirmárselo, también había estado con mujeres. ¿Dónde? ¡¿Con quien?

El mal estar hace que le suba la bilis hasta la garganta y desee matar a alguien.

—¡Puto niñato mongolo! ¡Vale ya! ¡Levanta! —Gritaba mientras lo sacudía una y otra vez—. ¿¡Y dónde es "ahí", eh! ¡Vamos!

Estaba cabreada, muy cabreada. Sawada solía sacarla de sus casillas fácilmente, pero jamás pensó que un día desearía matar a uno de sus adorados hijos. ¡Alguien iba a pagar por esto!

—¿¡Pero qué cojones le ha ensañado Kyou-san a este crio! —e inició la búsqueda del bastardo que había pervertido a su niño—. ¡Kyou-san! ¿¡Dónde coño está Kyou-san! ¡Joder, ha escapado!

En uno de los callejones colindantes, Kyou-san escuchaba los gritos de su ojou mientras corría lejos. No quería morir hoy, aunque… Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Ojou no se cabreó tanto cuando sacó a Tetsu y a Minoru.

No, no se enfadó tanto entonces. Y eso le confirmaba lo que llevaba tiempo sospechado… El joven maestro "León Rojo" era especial.

Es la primera vez que Yamaguchi Kumiko se cabrea con Sawada Shin... No será la última.


End file.
